Terungkap Semua
by Megumi.asayo18
Summary: Zoro dan Tashigi sudah berbaikan, tapi bagaimanakah naib Sanji dan Nami? RnR


**Summary : **Masih tentang Nami~Sanji, Tash~Zoro, maaf y tmen2, endingnya jadi gaje gini ~cry~

**Disclaimer : **One Piece tetap laa milik Eiichiro Oda

**Terungkap semua**

"Hn..Hai" Ucap Tashigi kaku ketika duduk di samping Zoro. Zoro diam seribu bahasa. Selama pelajaran, dua orang itu hanya diam dan diam.

"Nami, ini benar-benar gila, aku duduk di samping dia", ucap Tashigi saat makan di kantin. "Hn..menurutku itu bagus, kamu bisa menjelaskan semuanya, dia hanya salah paham, Tash", Kata Nami menyemangati. "Ku harap dia bisa mengerti tentang alasan aku meninggalkan dia", Ucap Tashigi sedih. "Hei Nami, bagaimana pratikum Biologi kita?" Tanya Sanji mengagetkan. "Hn..di tempatmu saja ya Sanji, aku kesana jam 2 okay?!" Ucap Nami mengusulkan. Sanji mengangguk dan berlari ke tengah lapangan. "Hei, aku baru tau, Sanji ternyata bisa main volley ya", kata Tashihgi melihat Sanji bermain volley bersama Brook dan Usopp. Nami menatap Sanji dengan pandangan yang jarang ia tampakkan. "Kenapa sih kau tak jujur padanya, Nami?" Tanya Tashigi. "Aku takut itu merusak persahabatan kami, sebisa mungkin aku ingin menjauh darinya" Ucap Nami, wajahnya sendu, terlihat kesedihan yang dalam dari raut wajahnya.

"Sanji, Nami kenapa?" Tanya Usopp dari kejauhan. "Mungkin sedang ada masalah" Kata Sanji pendek. "Wajahnya selalu terlihat murung sekarang, sama sepertimu", kata Brook menimpali. "Tapi aku beruntung sih, mereka sekarang sudah tak ada semangat untuk menjahiliku lagi" Usopp terkekeh-kekeh. Sanji berhenti bermain, dengan langkah lunglai Sanji memasuki kelasnya. Nami, pahamilah perasaanku teriak Sanji dalam hati.

XXX

"Hei Vivi, sedang apa kau disini" ucap Nami ketika melihat Vivi berada di depan rumahnya menaruh coklat dan setangkai bunga mawar. "Hn..Mr. Prince" Ucap Tashigi ketika membaca kertas di atas coklat itu. "Jadi, Mr. Prince itu kau Vivi" Tanya Nami menginvestigasi. "Hn..sebenarnya begini ka Nami…." Vivi berucap, dia berbisik pada Nami, Nami seperti terkejut, wajahnya memerah, dia speechless. "Tapi..ka Nami diam saja ya, ini rahasia kita berdua saja" ucap Vivi tersenyum. Nami hanya mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Vivi. Tashigi hanya keheranan melihat dua gadis di hadapannya ini.

Tok Tok Tok. . . . . .

"Masuk saja Nami !" Teriak Sanji dari salam kamarnya. Nami masuk kedalam kamar Sanji. Bersih dan rapi. "Tumben kamar kakak rapi" celetuk Vivi di belakang Nami. "Hei, anak kecil diam saja", Kata Sanji merengut. "Haha orang special datang, apapun di lakukan !" Teriak Vivi dari luar kamar. Wajah Sanji memerah. "Wah wah, udah kaya tomat aja tu muka", Sindir Nami tertawa. "Jangan-jangan benar ya ucapan Vivi" Tanya Nami menyelidik. "Hn..kamu ge'er ih" Ucap Sanji ~//Blushing//~. "Haha aku kan hanya bercanda Sanji" Kata Nami terkekeh. "Nami, bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu??" Tanya Sanji serius. "Boleh, apa??" Tanya Nami agak penasaran melihat mimic Sanji yang berubah serius. "Apa hubunganmu dengan Zoro, hn..bukannya aku ingin ikut campur ya, aku hanya ingin tau hehe" Kata Sanji agak tersipu (loh kok tersipu?). "Sebenernya, Zoro itu sahabat ku saat kecil, dia adalah mantan Tashigi, sepupuku, waktu itu Tashigi memutuskannya dan Tashigi pacaran dengan kapten basket di sekolah mereka dulu" Ucap Nami agak sedih. "Setelah itu, sikap Zoro padaku berubah, Zoro bilang aku dan Tash bersekongkol untuk mengkhianatinya", Kata Nami, matanya sudah berkaca-kaca. "Kukira kau suka pada Zoro" Ucap Sanji keceplosan. "Hei, kau cemburu ya" Kata Nami setengah tertawa. "Eh..Ah" Sanji tak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya, Nami tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat wajah Sanji yang tersipu itu.

XXX

"Maaf Zoro, aku tidak bisa bersama mu lagi", Mata Tashigi mulai berkaca-kaca. "Kenapa? Kenapa kau memilih dia, apa salahku?" Tanya Zoro dengan wajah sedih. "Bukan salahmu, tapi salahku" Ucap Tashigi, kini air mata yang sedari tadi hanya ada di pelupuk matanya jatuh membasahi pipinya. "Kenapa harus dia, kau tau kan, dia musuh bebuyutanku, aku hampir di keluarkan dari Team Basket Tash, karena dia, kenapa harus smoker, mengapa kau meninggalkanku di saat aku hancur begini !" Teriak Zoro, Zoro sudah tidak bisa mengontrol amarahnya. "Kau akan mengerti alasannya suatu hari nanti" Isak Tashigi. "Sudahlah" Ucap Nami menengahi pertengkaran kedua sahabatnya itu. "Kalian berdua sama saja, berhenti menggangguku, mulai saat ini, anggap kita tidak pernah kenal !" Ucap Zoro, Zoro pergi dari tempat itu, meninggalkan Tashigi yang menangis tersedu-sedu.

"Huh, mengapa aku ingat kejadian itu lagi", Ucap Zoro sambil membenamkan bantal di wajahnya. Perasaan sakit itu muncul lagi, sakit yang benar-benar menusuk hatinya. "Tash, tau kah kau, aku hancur tanpamu" Ucap Zoro sebelum matanya terpejam.

XXX

"Tashigi mana Nami?" Tanya Bellemere pada Nami yang sedang makan roti di dapur. "Masih di kamar, sepertinya dia mimpi buruk tadi malam" Ucap Nami sambil mengunyah rotinya. "Huampp, Pagi" Suara Tashigi terdengar saat menuruni tangga. "Nightmare again?" Tanya Nami. "Yeah, you know that, sepertinya aku memang harus menjelaskan semuanya pada Zoro" Ucap Tashigi. "Bagaimana misi dengan Mr. Prince?" Tanya Tashigi. "Tinggal menunggu saatnya saja, aku sudah tau tentangnya" Kata Nami mengedipkan sebelah matanya. "Baguslah, akhirnya perasaanmu tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan" Ucap Tashigi sambil mengoleskan selai pada rotinya. "Setelah meluruskan masalahmu dan Zoro, aku akan berterus terang padanya" Kata Nami agak tersipu. "Kuharap masalahku dan Zoro cepat selesai" kata Tashigi agak sedih.

XXX

"Zoro, aku ingin bicara empat mata denganmu" Ucap Nami saat menemui Zoro. "To the point, aku ngga suka basa basi" Ucap Zoro Sinis, Jutek dan Tajam. "Mengapa kau masih marah padaku dan Tash?" Balas Nami Dingin dan menantang. "Masih bisa kah kau bertanya begitu setelah apa yang di lakukannya padaku?" Kata Zoro. "Akan kuceritakan yang sebenarnya padamu…."

"Apa yang kau bilang pada pelatih hingga Zoro di keluarkan dari Team!" Kata Tashigi marah pada Smoker. "Aku tidak bilang apa-apa, jika aku ingin mengeluarkan seseorang aku pasti bisa melakukannya" Kata Smoker sinis. "Mengapa kau jahat pada Zoro" Tanya Tashigi masih penuh amarah. "Dia merebutmu dariku!" Kata Smoker pendek. "Apa maksud mu, kalau sampai Zoro dikeluarkan dari Team, aku akan membenci mu seumur hidupku!" Ancam Tashigi. "Jangan menantangku! Aku bisa membuat hidup Zoro lebih menderita" Kata Smoker dengan tawa kemenangannya. "Jangan ganggu Zoro, kumohon" Ucap Tashigi sedih. "Tinggalkan Zoro, jadilah pacarku, dia tak akan kukeluarkan dari team jika kau mau memenuhi syaratku, dia tidak akan menderita dan hidupnya akan terjamin, deal?" Tanya Smoker membuat perjanjian. Tashigi tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi, dia hanya menggangguk, hanya itu yang bisa di lakukannya untuk orang yang di cintainya.

Zoro hanya terdiam mendengar cerita tentang Tashigi berkorban demi dirinya, tapi apa yang di lakukannya? Yap, di mencaci orang yang berkorban itu. Apa yang di perbuatnya. Mengapa dia begitu bodoh untuk mengerti pengorbanan Tashigi. Zoro tertunduk. Dia menyesal.

Zoro berlari di sepanjang koridor sekolah, dimana Tashigi?? Zoro tak menemukan Tashigi, Ada sesuatu di dalam hatinya, sakit, melebihi sakit saat Tashigi meninggalkannya, ternyata rasa bersalah itu sakit pikir Zoro. Rambut biru tua. "Itu dia" Ucap Zoro berlari ke arah gadis berambut biru tua itu. "Hai" Sapa Zoro setelah berada di samping Tashigi. Tashigi agak terkejut. "Hai juga, kamu mau?" Tashigi menawarkan ice cream yang sedang di pegangnya. "Mau dong" Ucap Zoro langsung menjilat Ice tersebut. Tashigi agak bingung. "Kamu sakit Zoro?" Tanya Tashigi bingung. "Iya, aku sakit, karena tak ada kamu di sisiku" Ucap Zoro sambil tersenyum. "Maaf karena selama ini terus menyalahkanmu, kini aku sadar, aku tak bisa hidup tanpamu" Kata Zoro. "Aku sudah mengetahui semuanya, maafkan aku" Ucap Zoro lirih. Tashigi menangis. "Tash, kumohon jangan menangis, kalau kau tak mau memaafkan mu, aku tak memaksa" Kata Zoro pasrah. "Aku…Aku bahagia, kau…kau adalah Zoroku" Tashigi memeluk Zoro. "Teruslah menjadi Zoroku" Ucap Tashigi.

XXX

Prom Night telah tiba, Tak terasa mereka sudah bukan anak-anak lagi. "Heii itu dasi ku bodoh" Teriak Usopp berlari di aula sekolah. Sanji telah menjadi Sanji yang dulu. "Sanji bodoh, kembalikan dasiku bodoh!" teriak Usopp. Sanji dan Brook tertawa terbahak-bahak. Tashigi terlihat begitu cantik dengan gaun putihnya, Zoro juga terlihat begitu mempesona dengan Jas hitamnya, walaupun masih terlihat agak preman hehe.

Vivi merebut dasi di tangan Sanji. "Aghh, Hei anak kecil, kembalikan" Teriak Sanji. Vivi mengembalikan dasi itu pada Usopp. "Kau adik kelas dan pacar yang baik Vivi" Ucap Usopp. "What the hell?! Pacar? Astaga !" Ucap Sanji tak percaya. Vivi hanya cengengesan.

Semua turun ke lantai dansa, Tashigi bersama Zoro, Usopp bersama Vivi, Brook bersama Bu Robin (What!!), Sanji ? Yagh, Sanji hanya sendiri, Sanji celingukan mencari Nami. Ternyata Nami ada di luar.

"Sedang apa?" Tanya Sanji. "Nothing" Ucap Nami. "Semua sudah bahagia dengan pasangan masing-masing, sedangkan aku.." Kata Nami agak sedih. "Kan ada aku" ucap Sanji dengan senyumnya yang manis. Sangat manis. Nami menatap kedua bola mata Sanji, tidak ada kebohongan di kedua bola mata itu. "Tau kah kau, sejak lama aku sudah memendam rasa ini, aku cemburu melihat mu lebih memerhatikan Zoro ketimbang aku, sulit mengendalikan emosi ini ketika Zoro berbuat kasar padamu, untunglah sekarang Zoro sudah menjadi milik Tashigi" Ucap Sanji cengengesan. "Ya aku tau, Mr Prince" kata Nami pendek. "Hei, darimana kau tau tentang Mr. Prince?" Tanya Sanji agak salting. "Haha, puisi-puisi mu, coklat dan bunga-bunga mu, semua dikirim Vivi ke rumah ku, dia menceritakan tentang semuanya" kata Nami tersenyum lucu. "Hn..sebenarnya aku ingin memberikan itu padamu secara langsung, tapi aku malu" kata Sanji agak tersipu. "Tapi bagaimana bisa anak kecil itu memberikan itu padamu, padahalkan.." "Aku mengambilnya dari laci meja kakak" potong sebuah suara. "Dasar kau anak kecil" kata Sanji sambil menjitak adiknya dengan sayang. "Tapi kan berkat aku kak Nami jadi mengetahui isi hati kakak" Ucap Vivi keukeh. "Sudahlah Vivi, orang keras kepala seperti Sanji tak kan mengerti niat baikmu" Kata Usopp sambil menggandeng pacarnya itu. "Kalian berdua memang cocok, sama-sama menyebalkan" Ucap Sanji. "Kalian juga aneh" Ucap Usopp. "Sama-sama JAHIL" Ucap Usopp dan Vivi berbarengan. "Awas kalian ya!" ancam Sanji saat kedua orang itu kabur masuk ke aula. "Hm.. Nami, jadi kamu sudah tau tentang isi hatiku yang sebenarnya?" Ucap Sanji agak tersipu. "Yep" katanya pendek. "Jadi, hn.. bagaimana?" kata Sanji tak jelas. "Apanya yang bagaimana?" Pancing Nami. "Maukah kamu jadi pacarku, hn..kurasa kurang pas aku tak ingin kau jadi milikku, kesannya kamu seperti barang saja, hn.. Nami, bolehkah aku menjadi milikmu?" Ucap Sanji, wajahnya sudah merah melebihi kepiting rebus yang di rebus selama 2 jam (kebayang gak tuh gimana merahnya?). Penembakan yang aneh pikir Nami, kata-katanya sangat berbelit-belit tapi sungguh menyentuh. "Sebenarnya aku gak mau jadi pacarmu" Ucap Nami. Hati Sanji hancur berkeping-keping. "Tapi karena aku tau di dunia ini hanya kamu yang bisa mengisi hari ku dengan keceriaan, serta hanya kamu yang memegang kunci hatiku, ku perbolehkan kamu untuk masuk ke dalam hatiku" Kata Nami agak tersipu. Sanji mengangkat wajahnya, di peluknya Nami. TUENNGG!! TUENGG!!. Dua pentungan keras menghantam kepala kedua orang itu. "Ngapain peluk-pelukan, masih kecil juga!" Kata Bu Robin. "Hehehe, maaf bu, namanya juga anak muda" kata mereka berdua cengengesan.


End file.
